Amor (não é) coisa de criança
by Inndra
Summary: Porque todo mundo tem um surto de loucura (ou de amor) de vez em quando, até mesmo Natasha Romanoff.


Respirei fundo o ar de Budapeste na varanda do hotel. Era estranho estar aqui de novo e sem ele. Pior, com outro homem deitado na minha cama que eu esqueceria o nome assim que saísse do meu quarto. E foi isso que o cara fez. Vi, de trás da cortina da varanda, ele se levantar, vestir sua calça e sair do quarto, sem se despedir. Normal. Melhor assim.  
Fury tinha me dado uma semana de folga depois da missão Vingadores e eu precisava ficar longe do arqueiro. Budapeste era um bom lugar, apesar de tudo ou por causa de tudo que já aconteceu aqui.  
A varanda me proporcionava uma ampla visão da cidade e senti, por um momento, vontade de ir à Rússia já que estava por ali, mas a vontade se dissipou assim que as lembranças daquele país começaram a percorrer minha mente.  
Eu era uma máquina de matar de qualquer forma, mas na Rússia eu tinha sido pior. E Clint Barton tinha me salvado da minha própria vida. Eu tinha dívidas com ele. Só. Não era amor como Loki tinha suspeitado certa vez. Eu só tinha que proteger o arqueiro. E barganhar, caso sua vida estivesse em risco.  
Mas eu precisava de uma semana longe dele pra pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Primeiro pra pensar no fato de que eu estava sentindo alguma coisa, mesmo que desconhecida. Segundo pra pensar no fato de que Clint tinha dado a entender que gostava de mim. Terceiro pra pensar no fato de que Tony tinha me dito que eu amava o Clint como ele amava a Pepper, estranho, mas ele tinha falado exatamente isso.  
Mas a minha tentativa de pensar estava falhando. Eu estava há três dias em Budapeste e essa era a primeira vez que eu, realmente, estava avaliando as situações.  
Fechei os olhos e minha mente vagou pelos momentos que eu já tinha passado com Clint Barton. Eu não podia amá-lo. Amor não era o tipo de sentimento que poderia percorrer meu corpo e me fazer ter arrepios. Nunca foi. Mas o arqueiro podia facilmente me deixar arrepiada, então... Então, talvez eu só não devesse amá-lo, mas podia...  
Eu ouvia os barulhos da rua, mas também a minha respiração calma. Eu sentia o cheiro da cidade e o vento cortante em meu rosto. De repente, junto com minhas lembranças, o cheiro dele também parecia estar presente.  
- Não consigo decidir se gosto ou não quando você me dá as costas.  
Virei-me, pegando a arma no bolso e apontando pra quem quer que fosse que estava atrás de mim. Só percebi que era Clint Barton quando minha arma estava apontada pra sua cabeça e ele tinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei grosseiramente, baixando a arma e guardando no bolso do meu pijama. - E quanto ao seu comentário idiota sobre a minha bunda, quero deixar claro que prefiro a sua. - sorrimos um para o outro e apesar dele ter prometido não vir atrás de mim, eu não sentia raiva por ele estar aqui.  
- Desculpe pela quebra de promessa, você pode escolher como eu posso recompensar isso. Mas é que eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas.  
Abri a porta de vidro da varanda e entrei no quarto, seguida pelo arqueiro. Eu deitei na cama e ele se sentou ao meu lado.  
- Pode falar, Clint.  
Fui pega desprevenida quando ele colocou seu joelho entre minhas pernas e se inclinou em cima do meu corpo. Eu estava fugindo disso e ele estava dificultando as coisas.  
- Se lembra do que a gente fez num quarto desse hotel há um tempo? - ele passou a língua no meu lábio inferior e sorriu. Não consegui conter um sorriso de volta.  
- Já disse que Budapeste não foi a mesma pra nós dois. - eu afirmei.  
- Mas então por que está aqui?  
- Eu que te pergunto, agente Barton.  
- Já disse, tenho algumas coisas pra falar.  
- Então saia de cima de mim. - respondi com cara feia e tentando empurrá-lo.  
Mas ele me empurrou contra a cama, segurou, com uma das mãos, meus cachos ruivos e me beijou.  
Sua língua se movia rapidamente na minha boca e ele segurou firme em meus cabelos. Eu não pude - nem quis - evitar. Seu beijo era urgente e ele parecia estar contendo sua raiva. Mas raiva de quê?  
Ele me soltou, mas manteve-se em cima de mim, olhando em meus olhos.  
- Como você consegue? Por que faz isso comigo? Porque eu odeio isso. - a raiva dele agora parecia transbordar como eu sempre evitava que acontecesse com a minha. - Eu odeio, Natasha. Odeio que você fuja de mim. Odeio que vá embora, mesmo que eu goste de vê-la de costas. - e apesar da piada, ele não sorriu. - Odeio saber que estava dormindo com outro homem. E que você podia estar gostando do que ele estava fazendo com você. Odeio saber que você não me ama como eu te amo.  
As palavras sumiram da minha boca diante da última frase dele. O agente saiu de cima de mim e eu me sentei ao seu lado.  
Clint Barton estava dizendo que me amava. De repente, Tony podia estar certo. De repente, eu achava, também, que amava o arqueiro. Mas eu não devia. Eu era uma máquina de matar e somente isso. Eu não tinha sentimentos. Amor era coisa de crianças.  
- Clint, eu...  
- Eu sei, Natasha. Eu não devia nem ter vindo e sei que você não vai ter o que me dizer depois disso. É justo que não tenha. Idiota sou eu de imaginar que a gente podia tentar qualquer coisa. E mais idiota ainda de achar que você iria querer. Olha, eu vou embo-  
- Clint! Cala a boca, porra. Não vai me deixar falar? - meu tom era de repreensão.  
- Achei que você não tivesse nada pra falar. - ele respondeu na defensiva.  
- Tenho. Eu - não posso admitir, não posso admitir, não posso admitir. - te amo, Clint. Eu não devia e não sei por quê. Eu não podia imaginar que as minhas dívidas iriam virar amor e eu queria evitar isso de qualquer forma. Eu não consigo me imaginar sendo assim, amando alguém, porque eu sempre fui uma assassina. Eu sou uma máquina de matar e como posso ter esses sentimentos, Clint? Como?  
Toda a minha confusão parecia estar entrando em erupção dentro da minha mente e saindo por meio das minhas palavras. O que estava acontecendo comigo? A explicação mais razoável era que eu estava tendo um surto de loucura. Respirei fundo.  
- Nat, todo mundo, por mais que queira esconder, tem sentimentos. É inevitável. E eu... eu não sei o que dizer porque eu achava que você me mandaria embora e falaria de novo sobre isso não dar certo. E... - ele parou de falar e parecia ponderar sobre o que deveria dizer agora e como deveria agir. - Quer que eu vá embora?  
Balancei negativamente a cabeça e ele me abraçou.  
Então a história de que Tony Stark sempre está certo é verdade. Ele estava certo. Eu amo Clint Barton e, por mais estranho que isso pareça, eu queria amá-lo.

**N/A: **Ok, eu dei uma de louca fazendo a Natasha admitir, mas... sei lá, me deu vontade ou sei lá o quê. Enfim, espero que gostem ((:


End file.
